ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pillaging
Offense calculation I'm confused about battle math. The specs on my offense/defense from the military end-battle screen are substantially below what I calculate by as much as 20%. For instance I sent a raiding party of 10 swordsmen with bronse sword 24*10=240. My rated offense was 202. It varies, but it is below the straight numbers every time. stamina is taken into effect after the first round, if you do not have cooks to keep your army fed their stamina will drop every round along with thier offensive and defensive statsBloodsipper 07:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Battle rounds Does each additional battle round always take 20 min? Yes, battle rounds are 20 minutes once you survive the first round. If all of your units are killed during the inital round there is no wait time for the results to appear on the Combat Report. PachucoBro 08:23, 1 June 2008 (UTC) If additional forces arrive during that period ( for instance if you planned back to back attacks) how does that affect the ongoing battle? Does it matter when they arrive within the existing battle? If your second wave units arrive after the initial grouping arrives they will only reinforce your attack on the second round. PachucoBro 08:23, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Is there a way to predict if there will be additional rounds? I followed the guide and sent 2 slingers to an unprotected city on my island, and my battle report was upsetting... The real question here is why did I lose some or all of my units on a town with no military or town wall. All towns with no military allow for the Town Hall to attack. The Town Hall's damage is Town Level x 3. If the defense of your unit(s) is not greater than the Town Hall's Offense then you will lose atleast 1 unit each time. PachucoBro 08:23, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Advanced Techniques - Blockading I disagree with the recommendation to blockade a town before pillaging to prevent resource saving. Here's my reasoning: Warships seem to take about three times longer to arrive than ground units. This gives the enemy three times longer to evacuate their resources. I think it's best to ONLY send ground units if you know they have no warships. Any objections? Occupation of a small town without any navy can then be used to pillage players on that island with navies without blockading them. Moreover the reason some warships take longer to arrive than trade ships is because they are slower. The ikariam help library has all the information about unit stats, it's worth reading. ---Atlas- 23:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Inactives on your island Text says "Note that due to a recent change, you can't blockade inactive players if they have at least one ship in their port, and hence you can't pillage them (unless they are on your island)." - how does being on your island make a difference? I have an inactive on my island and can't blockade it nor raid it - the reason for not being able to raid was: "Your troop transport has arrived in S..., yet turns around because they would lose a sea battle against the local fleet.". Robin Patterson 03:10, 21 April 2008 (UTC) References http://board.ikariam.com/thread.php?threadid=120 ..Agathon.. 17:14, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Handy little guide to pillaging: http://board.ikariam.org/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=27207 Scaremonger 23:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Pillage Resources Calculator - it's very useful tool for calculating pillaging rewards or how much your town could be pillaged for. Karakurt 23:14, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Checking a player's units I tried "check the Highscores, choosing the Generals option (hit Submit), and search for the player's name." But what does "search" mean? I don't want to have to look through a list of 20,000 players. Robin Patterson 13:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) put the players name in the box with the drop down box on generals then hit the submit button, it will show what rank they are, how many points they have for thier general score, and what alliance they are in. Bloodsipper 07:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Results can be disproportionate to risk and effort Sending just two slingers can produce this: P-South 23.04.2008 18:03 Your fleet has returned ... * Gold: 2012 * Building material: 430 * Marble: 163 * Crystal glass: 4 Robin Patterson 16:20, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Loot I know there's a separate page about Loot, so I was thinking that it might be handier to give a summary here and a link to the Loot page. how do you all think about that?Scrappy 12:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree. I think the idea crossed my mind last time I read the whole page - there was too much detail about loot. --Robin Patterson 14:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Attacks close together This (Just as it copies, without untangling the standard garbling) may illustrate the point about the unexpected or even wasteful result of timing attacks too close. (I didn't consciously time these very close.) Y-North 08.05.2008 23:22 Your fleet has returned to lipKnoT from plundering * Gold: 5 * Building material: 978 * Wine: 11 * Sulfur: 168 and brought: Y-North Y-North 08.05.2008 23:03 Your fleet has returned to lipKnoT from plundering * Gold: 5 * Building material: 24 * Wine: 1 * Sulfur: 5 and brought: Y-North (lipKnoT is inactive) Robin Patterson 14:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Impending Attacks If you see you are about to be attacked; What are your options? Scaremonger 21:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC) * Send a spy to the Source of the attack. If they have sent their entire army, send an army to Pillage the town (From another of your towns if one is within reach) whilst their Army is gone. If you double up 6 times (Within the rules) then you will get back a lot more resources than they take from you. Scaremonger 21:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC) * If you feel your army cannot possibly win and you are likely to lose them all, send them to attack an inactive player on an island Very, Very Remote to yours. After the attack has completed, cancel the attack and let your troops return safely home. Scaremonger 21:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC) * Send as many resources as you can to a different town Bloodsipper 07:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Rules changed I think the rules have changed, now you can't loot money, but you can take as much material as you like even if there is no port. GodKing 00:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I believe this is correct. Someone needs to update the Wiki page, as it now depends on how many ships you have, and has nothing to do with trading port level. DukeJP2010 15:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Pillaging someone with 0 "Generals" Score Anyone know the calculation for this? It takes more units to be successful on someone level 20 than on someone level 1 (when both have 0 generals score). Is this dependant on population, town hall size, wall, or what? Info relative to version 0.3.0 please. DukeJP2010 16:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I need some help. Hey, I started my first town on a Crystal Luxury island, every night I get attacked by a much stronger town. Considering I have VERY little sulfur, I can't make enough units to defend myself, I can't BUY Sulfur because A) No one is selling it and B) I'm running out of Gold. What can I possibly due to defend myself? P.S. I have donated to both Saw Mill + Crystal Mine. My Level 4 city is getting destroyed! -- 21:41, 22 May 2009 (UTC) i once had like 6 warehouses on one of my town, no units. i get hit a lot of times and just let them. they all go back in despair. :) i did that because back then i do not have any defensive means and like you i was too low in golds and no sulfuryet.